Galaxy S
This company is owned by AT&T Galaxy S1 * Support for High-S Ti * Support for BetterP 0.0 Ti * Support for Allow 3.0 * Support for 3rd generation of Capital * Support Cell Phone for GraceDesign and Female-TremityP * Special 3 Ti * Support for Android Galaxy S2 * Special 3S Ti Galaxy S3 * Support for 64-Bit (vary) * Support for Require's 2nd generation * Support for BetterP 0.5 Ti * Support for Allow 4.0 * Support for 4th generation of Capital * Support for 64-bit-P * Support Job-class Cell Phone for GraceDesign and Female-TremityP * Support Super-Max Cell Phone for LLLDesign and LLL * Special 4 Ti Galaxy S4 * Special 4S Ti Galaxy S5 * Support for BetterP 1.0 Ti * Support for Allow 5.0 * Support for 5th generation of Capital * Support for Modern Activity Ti * Support for Payment Ti * Support Cell Phone for C 6P Design and C 6P * Special 5 Ti Galaxy S6/S6 Edge/S6 Edge+/S6 Active * Support Cell Phone for "Will Archer", Screen Downgrade Design 2, E Pro design, Male-TremityP, and E Pro screen. * Support for 3D-A * Support for 3D-B * Support for 3D-C * Support for 3D P * Support for 3D Ti * Support for 4K-Live Photo * Support Job-class Cell Phone for C 6P Design and C 6P * Support for 3D responsive * Activate Kit * Special 5S Ti * Activate P Galaxy S7/S7 Edge/S7 Active * Support for Require's 3rd generation * Support for BetterP 1.5 Ti * Support for Allow 6.0 * Support for 6th generation of Capital * Support for FusionP * Support for DualCamera * Support for ExtraStorageP * Special 6 Ti Galaxy S8/S8+/S8 Active * Support for Allow 7.0 * Support for 7th generation of Capital * Support for BionicP * Support for PremiumP * Support for EditionP * Special 7 Ti * iBrain-ready * iBrain manager * Support for iOS operating system (Galaxy S company models only) ** This feature is not available for Samsung company models! * Changed Dates and Times via update since iPhone 8/8 Plus release date ** Elementary Past: Up to the 1599 year at -421-Ageyear ** Middle Past: 1600-1899 at -420-Ageyear through -121-Ageyear ** High Past: 1900-2019 at -120-Ageyear through -1-Ageyear ** Present: 2020-2039 at 0-Ageyear through 19-Ageyear ** Future: 2040-Future at 20-Ageyear or newer Galaxy S9/S9+ * Support for BetterP 2.0 * Support for Allow 7.5 * Support for Modern Activity Ti 2 * Support for Payment Ti 2 * Support for BiggerP * Support for FasterSpeed-C * Support for Dual-Sim-P * Will Archer-Ready * Support Job-class Cell Phone for "Will Archer", Screen Downgrade Design 2, E Pro design, Male-TremityP, and E Pro screen. * Support Super-Max Cell Phone for GraceDesign and Female-TremityP * Special 7S Ti Galaxy S10e/S10/S10+/S10 5G * Support Present/Future (2020-Future) for ArcherP Pro and ArcherP * Support for 3D-A 2 * Support for 3D-B 2 * Support for 3D-C 2 * Support for 3D P with RTX * Support for 3D Ti with RTX * Support for 4K-Live Photo Ti * Special 7X Ti * Grace-Activate 3D * Extra GraceDesign Features' Steps to Activate P For Non-Apple inc people only: * Max-Rated features * Support for Require's 4th generation (same as found in iPhones 2020 and Galaxy S11) via the update* * Support for Allow 8.0 (same as found in iPhones 2020 and Galaxy S11) via the update* * Support for 8th generation of Capital (same as found in iPhones 2020 and Galaxy S11) via the update* * Special 8 (same as found in iPhones 2020 and Galaxy S11) via the update* *This update will be available since iPhones 2019 release date Galaxy S11 series * Support for Require's 4th generation * Support for Allow 8.0 * Support for 8th generation of Capital * Special 8